


Her Story

by Lovestoread101



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Bi Vylad Ro’Meave, Big Brother Dante, Daniel is a cinnamon roll, Dealing With Loss, Dealing with not so great parents, Ein Has Troubles, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Garroth Needs a Hug, Garroth is a mess, Gay Garroth Ro’Meave, Gene Needs a Hug, Laurence Can’t Confront His Feelings, Love and Loss, M/M, No Smut, Song references, Star Needs a Hug, Toxic exes, Travis Has A Sister, Travis Has ADHD, dealing with depression, protective Travis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:56:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29526048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovestoread101/pseuds/Lovestoread101
Summary: “My Sister is Transferring To Phoenix Drop!”....Well, that definitely sparked some attention, especially from a certain blonde boy and raven haired boy with an idiot bluenette brother....Follow the teens at Phoenix Drop as they accept a new white haired classmate, as well as new romances, teen angst, realizations and many more.....However, this new classmate may be more interesting than these teens thought.......Find out more by reading “Her Story”
Relationships: Aphmau/Aaron Lycan, Daniel/Blaze (Minecraft), Dante/Vylad Ro'Meave, Dottie/Original Female Character(s), Ein/Kai(Minecraft), Garroth Ro'Meave/Laurance Zvahl, Gene (Minecraft)/Original Female Character(s), Katelyn/Travis Valkrum, Kawaii~Chan/Zane Ro'Meave, Lucinda/Kim(Minecraft), Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Ryland/June (Minecraft), Teony/Ivy(Minecraft), Zenix/Sasha(Minecraft)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hi and welcome to my first ever book!! This book is based on the Aphmau fandom and is more of a story for older audiences (Tweens and up) because it WILL contain swearing and older topics but will NOT contain smut or any sexual activity  
> ....  
> This book with also contain my ocs that I have created myself so if you do want to use any of my ocs for things such as books, cosplays, etc. please let me know first and give me credit!! Thank you❤️  
> ....  
> Also please do not repost my book on other platforms without my permission please because it is very disrespectful to me (the author) and will be taken down  
> ....  
> My book is also available on Wattpad under my user Lovestoread477!  
> ....  
> Thank you all and enjoy❤️

Chapter One:

It was a sunny day in Phoenix Drop, the school year had just started and everyone was..well miserable because it’s school, but they were trying to make the most of it. The cliques we’re together and all sharing memories of the summer before they were all forgotten. Everything was peaceful, until a small but slightly muscular white haired boy was spotted running almost in a skipping motion towards a group of his friends. “Guys!!” he yelled “Guys!!” he yelled for the second time. He was so concentrated in running towards his friends he forgot how to stop and ran right into a tall blue haired boy who caught the smaller before they both could toppled over.

Dante......  
I was talking with my friends Garroth and Laurence outside of the school gates when I heard a noise in the distance but I thought nothing of it. That was until I realized that noise was one of my best friends Travis Valkrum running to me and the rest of our friends. I quirked my eyebrow at him, waiting for him to stop running and realize that we all see him and are wondering what he needs, but then I remembered something. I just remembered that ever since we were kids, Travis has always has this thing to where if he gets over excited about something he stops thinking and just “Goes with the flow” as he says. This means that he probably doesn’t realize that he is running at full speed towards me and the others. I then realized I was right when he crashed into me, but because he is smaller than me, I was able to catch him before he could knock us both over. “Shit, Travis” I said loudly but I think I scared him a little when I said that so I quickly laughed to make sure he knew I wasn’t mad. “Sorry Dante! I’m just really excited!” he stated through fits of laughter, and that is when I realized how big his grin was. The others must have noticed it to because our small ravenette friend Aphmau piped up and said, “What are you so excited about Trav?” Then the next thing out of his mouth shocked us all.  
“My sister is transferring to Phoenix Drop!”  
.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a short chapter, it is pretty late at night where I am and I’m sleeper deprived 🥲 I promise that the other chapters will be longer and not as rushed  
> ....  
> Love you guys 💙
> 
> ❤️ - Lovestoread101


	2. Sister?!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Travis has a sister, which is exciting news for his friends. This also sparks the interest of a few boys, but not because of love..

Chapter 2:

_**Aphmau..** _

I was hanging out with a group of my friends outside of the school gates. We were talking about our summers and what we did. Aaron went on a trip to a few different states with his family, Katelyn taught her little brothers how to play volleyball when they went to the beach, the Ro’Meave brothers went to Hawaii, a few of the other girls mainly went shopping and watched movies, while a few of the other guys played sports with their family and friends.  
It was after everyone had shared what they did over the break that I noticed we were missing someone, and that someone happened to be Travis. I was about to ask the others if they knew where he was, but then I didn’t have to because the next thing I know is Travis is running towards us yelling to get our attention. Before any of us could stop him, he ran right into our friend Dante, but since the bluenette is taller, he caught Travis before they both could fall over. I heard Dante curse rather loudly which made me and a few others flinch. Poor Travis, the guy looked super scared and tense when Dante cursed like that, but Dante then laughed a little to show him he wasn’t mad which I think was a really sweet gesture. Travis started laughing with him and apologizing which made me remember that he was trying to get our attention earlier. Now that I think about it, he looks a lot happier than normal so I decided to ask what was going on. “What are you so excited about, Trav?” I asked, using the nickname he earned from me and Dante. Travis then said something that surprised me and the others.”My sister is transferring to Phoenix Drop!”. I think he noticed the look of shock on everyone’s faces, because he then said “What? Why do you all look shocked? It’s not like I came to school in my underwear or something!”. Katelyn then broke the silence by saying “Do you mean again?”. Her comment made us all laugh, while Travis just yelled “Hey! That was one time!”

_**3rd Person..** _

“Wait, so you have a sister, Travis~Kun?” Kawaii~Chan blurted out through fits of laughter. Travis replied with a yep followed by a confused look. “What’s wrong Travis?” the groups pretty boy, Garroth replied with his sultry and almost prince like voice. “Well, I was just wondering if I had told you guys about my sister, but by your faces I am guessing I haven’t”. Dante the replied by saying “Yeah bro, I’m pretty sure I am the only one who knows about you sister” with a chuckle following his statement. Travis then sighed and said “Damn it! I knew I forgot something”. Aphmau then looked up at her friend and said softly, “It’s fine Travis, please don’t beat yourself up over this. All you did was forget to tell us something, that’s it”. He smiled at the small ravenette that he got to call his friend as well as his “Not alone buddy”. “Now..” Aphmau stated loudly, switching back from a whisper to her normal speaking voice, “Why don’t you tell us about your sister?”. Travis’s eyes lit up like stars when she said that. Travis had always be close with his sister and loved to talk about her. He adored her, she not only was his one and only sister, but his best friend as well.

Travis then began to talk about his sister to his friends, who listened with both interest and amusement. He mentioned how she was around Aphmau’s height, which made the girl jump for joy because she had always been the shortest in the group. He also mentioned how she was his twin sister and how they looked identical, down to the slight freckles that both of them obtained from their mother’s side of the family. He explained how she loves dancing and music and how they used to put on talent shows in their living room when they were 4. He mentioned how she went to live with their mom in France when their parents split, and because of that he hasn’t seen her in person in a while, which explains why he was so excited. Travis droned on and on about his sister until the bell rang. “Welp, that’s the bell! Bye guys! Garroth, come on let’s get to chem” Laurence, the groups Casanova exclaimed walking away with Garroth trailing behind. The rest of the group bid their goodbyes and went on with their day.

_**Hours Later..  
** _

After school that same day, the group met up after 7th period to bid their goodbyes to each other before going their separate ways to their homes. “Hey Travis, when is you sister’s first day at Phoenix Drop going to be?” asked the groups witch friend Lucinda in her velvety voice. “Well, me and my dad are getting her from the airport today.. so mostly likely tomorrow!” said white haired boy exclaimed with a huge grin plastered on his face. “Yay! We get a new friend tomorrow!” Aphmau exclaimed happily jumping up and down as her “friend” Aaron chuckled at her sudden excitement and tried to calm her down. After hearing the news about the new student, the group bid their goodbyes once again and made their separate ways home.

”I’m home!!” Travis yelled as he walked through the door. A few minutes after the boy announced his presence, a tall and strong man came down the stairs while putting one shoe on his foot. The man looked like an older version of Travis, down to the white hair and grey eyes. “Travis!” the man, who goes by Terry, greets the boy happily. “Hey dad” Travis says hugging his father in the process, “When are we getting Star from the airport?” the boy asked his father in a happy yet questioning tone. “Well..” the man said, his smile never leaving his face. Travis was confused by his dad’s response until he heard it..

”Hey bro bro, took you long enough.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading Chapter 2 of my book “Her Story”! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I do, especially since it’s way longer that the first chapter 😅 And again, this is my first book so if the grammar, punctuation etc is bad I am so sorry but just know I am trying my hardest! And I am always up for some book advice or ideas if y’all have any! Love you guys!  
> Bye Readers!❤️
> 
> ❤️- Lovestoread101


End file.
